dominios_encantadosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Zorro
El Zorro es un personaje creado en 1919 por Johnston McCulley. Es considerado uno de los primeros héroes de ficción de la cultura moderna. El personaje ha aparecido en numerosos libros, películas, series de televisión y otros medios de comunicación. Índice mostrar Característicaseditar El personaje ha sufrido cambios a través de los años, pero la imagen típica que se tiene de él, es la de un apuesto forajido enmascarado y encapotado, todo vestido de negro que defiende a la gente de funcionarios tiránicos y otros villanos. El Zorro es lo bastante astuto como para no dejarse atrapar por las torpes autoridades, a las cuales se complace en humillar públicamente. El Zorro es la identidad secreta de Don Diego de la Vega, nombre de un aristócrata californiano que vivió realmente en Los Ángeles durante la era mexicana (1821-1846),1 aunque algunas adaptaciones de las películas de la historia del Zorro lo han colocado durante la época virreinal. También hay un nuevo Zorro en la pelicula de 1998, La máscara del Zorro, Martin Campbell, con Antonio Banderas (Alejandro Murrieta) el sucesor de El Zorro, Anthony Hopkins (Diego de la Vega) El Zorro. Enemigoseditar El Zorro ha contado con una gama bastante amplia de enemigos. Algunos de ellos son:[cita requerida] * El Águila (The Eagle en inglés) * Rafael Montero * Enrique Sánchez Monasterio * Rafael Moncada (de la novela El Zorro: Comienza la leyenda de la escritora Isabel Allende). Desarrollo del personajeeditar Carteles La marca del Zorro La legión del Zorro El Zorro apareció por primera vez en el cuento La maldición de Capistrano de Johnston McCulley. La maldición de Capistrano fue publicado en 1919 en la revista pulp All-Story Weekly. El cuento trata sobre Don Diego de la Vega, un joven de la aristocracia californiana durante la era mexicana (1821 - 1846) en las misiones, pueblos (como San Juan Capistrano) y ranchos de la Alta California, quien junto a su sirviente sordomudo, Bernardo, lucha contra las injusticias cometidas por las autoridades y defender a los oprimidos. Debido a la demanda del público, Johnston McCulley escribió a partir de 1922 otras 60 historias adicionales sobre el Zorro. La última, La máscara del Zorro, salió en 1959, cuando ya McCulley había muerto. En esos escritos se hicieron algunos cambios con respecto al personaje principal y la trama de La maldición de Capistrano. El nombre de Don Diego Vega fue alargado a Don Diego de la Vega. Se adoptó como traje del Zorro el mismo que usó Douglas Fairbanks en su película. El villano principal continuaba vivo y la identidad secreta del Zorro no había sido descubierta. Aunque todas las historias escritas por McCulley transcurrían en Los Ángeles durante la época del gobierno mexicano (entre 1821 y 1846), la mayoría de adaptaciones posteriores de la historia del Zorro transcurren durante la dominación española. Adaptacioneseditar Véanse también: Categoría:Novelas de El Zorro, Películas de El Zorro y Series de televisión de El Zorro. Cine y televisióneditar La primera película sobre el personaje fue La marca del Zorro de Douglas Fairbanks en 1920. Su éxito hizo que La maldición de Capistrano fuese reescrita como La marca del Zorro por la editorial Grosset & Dunlap. El filme también introdujo la vestimenta característica del Zorro: traje negro, máscara negra y sombrero redondo negro.[cita requerida] 1920 La marca del Zorro, película de 1920, con Douglas Fairbanks Fred Niblo, Douglas Fairbanks (Diego de la Vega) 1925 Don Q, El Hijo del Zorro, Donald Crisp, Douglas Fairbanks (César de la Vega) 1926 À la manière de Zorro, Paul Flon, William Elie 1936 The Bold Caballero, Wells Root, Robert Livingstone (Diego de la Vega) 1937 El zorro cabalga de nuevo (Serial 12 episodios) John English, William Withney, John Carrol (James Vega), Nigel Brulier (Ramón de la Vega) 1939 La legión del Zorro (Serial 12 episodios), John English, William Witney, Reed Hadley (Don Diego de la Vega) 1940 El signo del Zorro, película de 1940, con Tyrone Power (Diego de la Vega) 1944 Zorro's Black Whip, Spencer Bennet, Wallace Grissell, Linda Sterling (Bárbara Meredith) 1947 El hijo del Zorro (Serial 13 episodios), Spencer Bennet, Fred Bannon, "George Turner (Jeffrey ""Jeff"" Stewart)" 1948 El nieto del Zorro, Jaime Salvador 1949 El fantasma del Zorro (Serial 12 episodios), Fred C.Bannon, Clayton Moore (Ken Mason) 1951 El signo del Renegado, Hugo Fregonese, Robert Warwick 1952 El signo del Zorro, Mario Soldati, Walter Chiari (Diego de la Vega) 1952 Foreign Imtrigue (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> 1953 La montaña sin ley, Miguel Lluch, José Suárez 1957 Disneyland (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> Hamilton Luske y Sidney Miller, Guy Williams 1957 - 59 El Zorro, serie de televisión de 1957, con Guy Williams (Diego de la Vega) (82 episodios) 1958 El signo del Zorro, Lewis R.Foster, Norman Foster, Guy Williams (Diego de la Vega) 1959 Disneyland '59 (TV) Marshall Dirkin y Hamilton Luske, Guy Williams 1959 El Zorro cabalga de nuevo, John English y William Witney, John Carrol (James Vega) 1959 Zorro the avenger, Charles Barton, Guy Williams (Diego de la Vega) 1959 El fantasma del Zorro, Fred C.Bannon, Clayton Moore (Ken Mason) 1960 Disneyland (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> William Witney, Guy Williams 1960 Disneyland (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> William Witney, Guy Williams 1960 El jinete solitario' en El valle de los desaparecidos: La venganza del jinete solitario Rafael Baledón, Jeffrey Stone 1961 Disneyland (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> James Neilson, Guy Williams 1961 Disneyland (Serie de TV) Episodio: <> James Neilson, Guy Williams 1961 El Zorro vengador, Zacarias Gómez Urquijo, Luis Aguilar 1962 El Zorro al servicio de la reina, Luigi Capuano, George Ardisson 1962 La venganza del Zorro, Joaquín Romero Marchent, Frank Latimore (Don José de la Torre) 1962 Cabalgando hacia la muerte, Joaquín Romero Marchant, Frank Latimore (José de la Torre) 1963 El Zorro y los tres mosqueteros, Luigi Capuano, Gordon Scott 1963 El Zorro contra Maciste, película de 1963, con Umberto Lenzi, Pierre Brice (Ramón) 1963 El invencible caballero enmascarado, Umberto Lenzi, Pierre Brice (Don Diego) 1963 Las tres espadas del Zorro, Ricardo Blasco, Guy Stockwell 1963 El signo del Zorro, Mario Caiano, Sean Flynn (Don Ramón Martínez y Rayol) 1964 Las hijas del Zorro, Fedrico Curiel 1965 El Zorro cabalga otra vez, Ricardo Blasco, Tony Russel (Patricio/Alfonso) 1966 Zorro el rebelde, Piero Pierotti, Howard Ross 1968 La marca del Zorro 1968 Los sobrinos del Zorro, Marcello Ciorcillini, Dean Reed (Rafael) 1968 La espada del Zorro, Guido Zurli, George Adisson (Ricardo Villaria) 1969 El Zorro contra el imperio de Napoleón, Jean Monty, Nadir Moreti 1969 El Zorro Justiciero, Rafael Romero Marchant, Martin Moore 1969 El Zorro en la Corte de Inglaterra, Franco Montemurra, Spiros Focas (Pedro Suárez) 1969 Nipoti di Zorro, Marcello Ciorciolini 1971 El Zorro de Monterrey, José Luis Merino, Carlos Quiney (Antonio Sandoval) 1971 El Zorro caballero de la justicia, Luigi Capuano, José Luis Merino, Carlos Quiney 1972 Las eróticas aventuras del Zorro, William Allen Castelman, Robert Freeman, Douglas Frey (Diego de la Vega) 1974 El signo del Zorro, Don McDougall, Frank Langella (Don Diego de la Vega) 1974 El hijo del Zorro, Gianfranco Baldanello, Robert Widmarck 1975 La marca del Zorro, Jesús Franco, Alain Payet 1975 El sueño del Zorro, Mario Mariani, Franco Francci (Paco) 1975 El Zorro (película de 1975), película de 1975, con Alain Delon, Duccio Tessari. 1976 Las nuevas aventuras del Zorro, Franco Lo Cascio 1976 La gran aventura del Zorro, Raúl de Anda/Raúl de Anda jr, Rodolfo de Anda 1978 El Zorro Blanco, José Luis Urquieta 1981 Zorro, the Gay Blade, película de 1981, con Peter Medak, George Hamilton (Don Diego de la Vega/Ramón de la Vega) 1981 Las nuevas aventuras del Zorro, serie de dibujos animados de 1981. 1983 Zorro e hijo (3 episodios), Gabrielle Beumont, Alan Myerson, Henry Darrow (Diego de la Vega), Paul Regina (Carlos de la Vega) 1990-93 El Zorro (88 episodios), Varios Duncan Regehr (Don Diego de la Vega) 1996 Kaiketsu Zorro (Animación) 1998 La máscara del Zorro, Antonio Banderas, Anthony Hopkins. 2005 La leyenda del Zorro, Antonio Banderas. 2006 Zorro Generación Z, serie de dibujos animados de 2006. 2007 El Zorro, la espada y la rosa (telenovela). Christian Meier y Marlene Favela Novelaseditar La maldición de Capistrano (1919) (inglés: The Curse of Capistrano) es una novela de Johnston McCulley escrita en 1919. Se trata de la primera aparición del personaje de El Zorro. Zorro and the Jaguar Warriors (1998). Libro, Autor: Jerome Preisler, Géneros: Ficción, Ficción histórica, Novela de aventuras. Llega el Zorro. (1998) Jacques Van Hauten. Ilustraciones: Carlos PuertaISBN 10: 8420457086 / ISBN 13: 9788420457086. Editorial: ALFAGUARA, 1998 Skull and CrossbonesLibro. (1999) Fecha de publicación original: 1999. Autor: Frank Lauria. Género: Ficción. Zorro and the Dragon Riders (1999). Libro. Fecha de publicación original: 1999Autor: David Bergantino. Géneros: Ficción, Suspense, Contemporary romance, Western fiction. The Irish Zorro: (2004) The Extraordinary Adventures of William Lamport (1615-1659) by Gerard Ronan. Chasing After Zorro (2004) Libro.Fecha de publicación original: octubre de 2004. Autor: Britt Lomond. Género: Autobiografía. El Zorro: comienza la leyenda (2005) Novela de Isabel Allende. El Zorro: Comienza la leyenda es una biografía ficticia de 2005 y la primera historia de los orígenes del héroe El Zorro, escrita por la autora chilena, Isabel Allende. Autor: Isabel Allende. Páginas: 400. Ambientada en: California. Idioma: EspañolGéneros: Novela de aventuras, Ficción histórica. The Legend of Zorro -(2005)Libro de Scott Ciencin. Fecha de publicación original: 27 de septiembre de 2005. Autor: Scott Ciencin. Géneros: Ficción, Misterio, Suspense, Novela de aventuras. El Joven Zorro / Young Zorro: La Marca De Hierro / the Iron MarkLibro de Diego Vega. ( 2007) Fecha de publicación original: julio de 2007. Autores: Jan Adkins, Diego Vega. Género: Novela de aventuras Tales of Zorro (2008)Libro. Fecha de publicación original: 31 de mayo de 2008. Autor: Richard Dean Starr. Editorial: Moonstone Books. Editor: Richard Dean Starr. Número de OCLC: 156821813. Géneros: Antología, Novela de aventuras, Ficción histórica El Origen De LA Leyenda. Libro. Autor: Sandra Curtis. Género: Ficción. Illustrador: Héctor Cuenca. Lady Zorro: Blood and Lace -(2015)Libro. Fecha de publicación original: 29 de diciembre de 2015. Autor: Alex De Campi. Géneros: Historieta, Novela gráfica. Historietaseditar Las primeras historietas fueron publicadas en el cuaderno de historietas francés Jumbo entre 1939 y 1940, ilustrada por Tori y Gal.3 Zorro's Renegades (1999) Libro de Don McGregor. Fecha de publicación original: 27 de junio de 1999. Autores: Don McGregor, Andy Mushynsky, Mike Mayhew. Lady Rawhide. (1999) Libro de Don McGregor. Fecha de publicación original: 1999. Autor: Don McGregor. Géneros: Literatura infantil, Novela gráfica. Lady Zorro: Blood and Lace -(2015)Libro. Fecha de publicación original: 29 de diciembre de 2015. Autor: Alex De Campi. Géneros: Historieta, Novela gráfica. Zorro: The Complete Dell Pre-Code Comics Adventures. Autores: Paul S. Newman, Gaylord Dubois. Illustrador: Everett Kinstler. Géneros: Historieta, Novela gráfica. Zorro Vol. 1 Libro de Don McGregor. Fecha de publicación original: 28 de febrero de 1999. Autor: Don McGregor. Género: Literatura infantil. Illustradores: Andy Mushynsky, John Nyberg, Mike Mayhew, Hilary Barta. El Zorro de Matt Wagner: Zorro #1-20; Zorro Rides Again #1-12 ( 2008 ) dynamite editorial Teatroeditar En Argentina, Fernando Lúpiz desempeñó El Zorro en obras de teatro: El Zorro, de Claudio Hochman (2001), Vuelve el Zorro, de Claudio Hochman (2002), El Zorro y las monedas de oro, de Carlos Moreno (2003), El Zorro III, la espada de la libertad, de Carlos Moreno (2004), La guarida del Zorro, el diamante de la corona, de Carlos Moreno (2005-2006), El Zorro, el tesoro de la montaña azul (2009).[cita requerida] Publicaciones apócrifaseditar El Zorro californiano de Jorge Salgado, serie literaria, Editorial Mateu, España4 Inspiración del personajeeditar Joaquín Murieta Cartel del cine serial The Masked Rider (1919). Diego de la Vega parece que fue un personaje real,1 pero Johnston McCulley pudo haberse inspirado en algunos bandidos reales de California. Algunos de estos fueron la leyenda Mexicana Joaquín Murieta (cuya vida fue novelada en un libro de John Rollin Ridge y en la película La máscara del Zorro), Salomón Pico y Tiburcio Vázquez y la novela La pimpinela escarlata de 1905. Otras posibles inspiraciones serían Robin Hood, el indio yokut Estanislao (quien dirigió una revuelta contra la misión San José en 1827). Una tercera inspiración es la de Guillén de Lampart (un soldado irlandés que vivió en México en el siglo XVII)5 Su vida inspiró la novela Memorias de un impostor, don Guillén de Lampart, rey de México (1872) de Vicente Riva Palacio.6 En 1919, fue lanzado el cine serial The Masked Rider. Este personaje fue el primer jinete mexicano enmascarado vestido de negro en un caballo negro que aparezca en la pantalla grande.7 Influencia en otros personajeseditar El Zorro ha servido de modelo para la creación de diversos personajes como El Coyote de José Mallorquí Figuerola, El llanero solitario de George W. Trendle y Fran Striker8 y Batman de Bob Kane. Categoría:Heroínas